Traducción Alterna de Everything Burns
by bluesz
Summary: Original de Princess of Miracles. Después de ser menospreciado por sus amigos, Davis y Veemon dejan a los Niños Elegidos y se unen involuntariamente a un nuevo grupo. Ahora, Davis tiene que aprender a volver a confiar para salvar el universo... otra vez. Original femDai/Takuya. Creo que sera yaoi.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

 _Notas de Traductor:_ **La historia original pertenece a** _ **Princess of Miracles,**_ **esta en inglés y la versión de un Daisuke/Davis es solo de un oneshot (la versión larga es de un femDaisuke y _creo_ todavía no esta terminada). Esto es solo una traducción donde pasare la mujer a hombre** **. Sí pueden y lo entienden, les recomiendo que lean el original.**

(Notas originales:) **Bien, alguien pidió que hiciera una versión de esto con un Daisuke como Davis, así que aquí esta. Espero que a todos les guste. Por favor, ¡disfruten y comenten!**

Caminando por el bosque, Davis Motomiya se dio cuenta que estaba perdido.

Otra de sus inteligentes movidas donde conseguía separarse del grupo y quedar atrapado en el Mundo Digital sin ninguna ayuda en caso de ser atacado por un digimon salvaje.

Sarcásticamente hablando, por supuesto.

De todos en el grupo tenía que ser él quien se perdiera, él, el único de todos que haría a los demás enojarse porque tuvieron que gastar su preciado tiempo buscándolo cuando pudieron haber estado haciendo algo mucho más productivo.

"Rayos, ¿a qué lado voy?" se preguntó a si mismo mientras miraba alrededor.

"¿Te refieres a este bosque o a la vida?" alguien pregunto.

Jadeando, se giró para ver que un gran árbol que había rodeado unos segundos antes había obtenido vida propia pues ahora miraba atentamente al chico de cabello caoba con sus ojos amarillos, mientras curiosamente tenía una rama como bigote.

"¿Qué eres tú y a que te refieres con 'la vida'?" Le pregunto Davis poniéndose en guardia y también sintiéndose confundido.

Él rio entre dientes mientras se acercaba al chico usando sus raíces como piernas y le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa como intentando ser reconfortante, pero que a Davis solo le dio escalofríos.

"A lo que me refiero querido niño es que en vida uno tiene muchos caminos que tomar para determinar quién será uno en el futuro. Me pregunto qué camino tomaras tú." Él dijo.

Su voz era profunda, pero hipnótica como sería la voz de un abuelo.

"Ah, claro. Así que ¿quién eres y porque mi futuro te interesa?" Davis pregunto mientras le daba una mirada cautelosa.

"Oh, mis disculpas. Yo soy Cherrymon." Se presentó.

"¿Tú eres un digimon? Eh, dah. Tiene sentido que un árbol parlante en el Mundo Digital sea un digimon. Rayos, que tonto soy." Davis suspiró con tristeza.

Cherrymon tenía una cierta mirada en sus ojos mientras observaba en el chico un ligero aire depresivo empezando a burbujear bajo la superficie.

Era obvio por la tristeza que brillaba en los obscuros ojos marrones que ya había tratado con dudas respecto a sí mismo y se había preguntó sí tenía un significado en este mundo o un propósito en la vida que lo hiciera especial.

"¿Quién te dijo que eras un tonto?" Preguntó Cherrymon.

"Mucha gente" Respondió Davis.

"¿Cómo quién, sí no te molesta que pregunte?" Inquirió.

"Eh, mis padres, mi hermana, Yolei, Cody prácticamente dijo algo que significaba que pensaba que era estúpido. Es también obvio que TK y Kari solo me toleran la mitad del tiempo." Dijo Davis.

Decir las cosas que había descubierto en voz alta realmente le había dolido.

¿Acaso ninguno de sus amigos se preocupaba de verdad por él?

"Increíble, eso suena desconcertante. ¿Son verdaderamente estas personas tus amigos sí ellos hacen eso?" Cherrymon pregunto.

(No tan lejos…)

"¡No puedo creer que se perdiera! De hecho, si puedo. No sé lo que estaba diciendo." Yolei Inoue despotricaba.

Ella, TK Takaishi, Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Kari Kamiya, Ken Ichijouji, Cody Hida, Veemon y los otros digimon estaban buscando a Davis, quien se había alejado del grupo cuando ellos estaban ayudando a reparar el Mundo Digital después de su batalla con MaloMyotismon.

"Yolei, por favor, cálmate. Esta es una nueva área en la que nunca hemos estado. Los árboles son muy densos y vuelven difícil el caminar por aquí. Es un milagro que no hemos terminado todos separados y perdidos." Ken le dijo.

"Pero justamente tenía que ser Davis." Gatomon suspiro.

"Realmente debió de haberse quedado más cerca" Hawkmon dijo.

"Estoy seguro que lo encontraremos pronto" Armadillomon aseguro.

"Espero que este bien" Gimió Veemon preocupado por su humano.

"Oh, él estará bien. Es un chico fuerte." Tai apaciguo la preocupación del dragón.

Cody, que estaba al frente con su D-3 tendido delante de él, jadeo cuando obtuvo una señal para localizar a su miembro perdido.

"Lo encontré. Esta delante de este segmento de árboles." Dijo apuntando al frente de ellos.

"Finalmente." Matt suspiro.

Todos ellos corrieron hacia los árboles y miraron por las pequeñas aperturas del follaje para ver que Davis estaba a un par de metros de ellos en un claro, hablando con un largo digimon árbol.

"¡Por supuesto que ellos son mis amigos! ¿Por qué preguntas algo tan tonto como eso?" escucharon a Davis preguntar.

"¿Quién es ese digimon?" Cody pregunto.

"Es Cherrymon." Gabumon dijo haciendo a Matt congelarse.

Ya había tenido un encuentro con Cherrymon antes y había terminado con él volviéndose contra sus amigos y su hermano, atacando a Tai mientras forzaba a MetalGarurumon a luchar contra WarGreymon.

¿Podría este ser él mismo de hace tantos años tratando de volver a Davis contra ellos?

"Tú justamente acabas de admitir que ellos te menosprecian. Sí ellos fueran tus amigos, ¿no te tratarían como un igual o al menos notarían el dolor que te causan?" Pregunto Cherrymon.

Davis fue incapaz de defenderse por lo que empezó a morder su labio inferior y mantuvo un puño sobre su pecho mientras pensaba en lo que le acababan de decir.

"Yo… yo… Pero ellos son mis amigos... ¿O no?" él pregunto mientras lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué preguntaría algo así?" Pregunto Yolei ligeramente insultada.

"Escuchen y tal vez aprendan algo." Tai siseo entre dientes.

Todo el grupo se mantuvo tan callado como pudo para poder concentrarse en lo que Cherrymon y Davis estaban diciendo para ver cuando debían saltar a ayudarlo.

"En tu corazón tú sabes la verdad. Ellos no son tus amigos. Sí lo son, entonces no serían unos muy buenos amigos. Dime, ¿cuántas veces te han hecho llorar?" Arrulló Cherrymon.

Para la sorpresa de los Niños elegidos y los digimon, eso hizo que las lágrimas cayeran libremente de los ojos de Davis.

"¿Tantas veces? Que cruel… ¿Qué te dicen o hacen para herirte así?" Pidió Cherrymon mientras le daba al niño una mirada simpática.

"Yolei siempre me llama tonto o encuentra maneras para insultarme mientras TK, Cody y Kari se burlan de todo lo que digo y se ríen de mis errores. Pensé que mínimo Ken estaría allí para ser mi amigo, pero incluso él se distancia y ríe con ellos. Creo que ni siquiera serían mis amigos sí yo no me hubiera vuelto un niño elegido." Davis sollozó.

Se sentía tan patético revelando su dolor a un extraño y llorando como niño pequeño, pero no podía evitarlo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba guardándose sus sentimientos?

Era el momento de que salieran estallando antes de que se volviera loco por mantenerlo todo dentro.

Kari jadeo suavemente cubriendo su boca en shock cuando escucho cuanto dolor le habían estado causando con sus bromas a Davis mientras Ken tenía lagrimas en sus ojos por escuchar que él había herido a la persona que se suponía era su mejor amigo.

De todos, Davis había sido la persona que había tenido fe en él para volverse bueno y trato de convencer a los demás mientras ellos solo lo rechazaban.

"¿Sientes que debes de seguir por el camino que estas? ¿Por qué quedarte cuando lo único que conseguirás es más dolor de aquellos que ni siquiera te toman en serio?" arrullo Cherrymon.

Davis estaba temblando como si tuviera frio mientras lloraba aún más por el hecho de que no le importaba a los demás Niños Elegidos en lo absoluto.

"¿Por qué te volviste un Niño Elegido? ¿Por qué elegiste arriesgar tu vida por un mundo lleno de gente que pelea para romperte tu corazón y alma?" Pregunto Cherrymon.

"Ya ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Es como sí con el tiempo lo hubiera olvidado. No sé por qué me molesto con todo esto cuando soy tratado de esa forma. Es decir, nadie le grita a Yolei, TK, Cody, Kari o Ken cuando ellos se equivocan. No creo que a nadie le importe si cometen un error, pero cuando yo lo hago, todos se me atacan como una manada de lobos hambrientos. Es peor cuando ellos lo hacen detrás de mi espalda, y yo sé que ellos lo hacen, lo he visto." Davis sollozó al mismo tiempo que caía sobre sus rodillas.

"Es tan difícil fingir una sonrisa y actuar como si nada estuviera mal después de haberlos escuchado insultarte y reírse de ti como si fueras un gran chiste." El lloró.

TK sintió su corazón hundirse dentro de su estómago mientras se sentía enfermo de escuchar esas palabras y ver las lágrimas cayendo del rostro enrojecido de Davis.

Tai tenía sus puños apretados con fuerza al darse cuenta que esto era su culpa por no haber visto que había problemas alrededor del chico que él mismo había reclamado como el nuevo líder.

La culpa llenaba a Yolei cuando recordaba los momentos en que ella se había enojado con Davis por las más pequeñas de las cosas y le gritaría al niño.

Cierto, Davis la insultaba a ella también, pero eran pequeñas y ridículas cosas, como si él no tuviera ninguna intención de lastimarla, pero Yolei aun así se ofendería y convertía al joven en su enemigo.

Veemon gemía mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro al observar a su compañero y se daba cuenta de todas las emociones que este había estado reprimiendo.

Veemon lo había escuchado llorar en la noche cuando pensaba que él estaba dormido pero sí lo oía y entonces preguntaba porque estaba tan triste, sin embargo Davis secaría sus lágrimas y forzaría una sonrisa mientras le aseguraba que nada estaba mal.

"Oh, ¡no llores! ¿Por qué gastar tus lagrimas por esas horribles personas?" Pregunto Cherrymon mientras alzaba la barbilla del niño haciéndolo mirar al viejo digimon.

"¿Qué se supone que haga entonces? Sí los confrontara, ellos solo dirían que estoy siendo muy dramático o lo harían parecer como sí no fuera importante mientras los chicos más grandes se mantendrían al margen solo observando y no haciendo nada, como siempre hacen cuando los demás me insultan. Es como si ellos ni siquiera se dieran cuenta." Dijo Davis mientras intentaba secar las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta azul.

Cherrymon sonrió al darse cuenta que había llevado al niño justo a donde quería y ahora lo podía hacer volverse contra sus amigos, como había hecho con el niño rubio hace 4 años.

Los humanos era frágiles criaturas, especialmente aquellos jóvenes e impresionables.

"Vengarte." Dijo.

Matt se tensó al escuchar eso porque sabía que esta era la parte que cambiaría todo entre el grupo.

Davis levanto pasmado la vista hacia Cherrymon.

"¿Venganza?" Pregunto.

"Si, véngate por todo lo que ellos te han hecho. Te lastimaron y tú deberías lastimarlos. Es justicia, después de todo" Dijo.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Susurró Wormmon.

"No lo sé. Nunca antes pensé que tendríamos que enfrentarnos a Davis como un enemigo." Tai dijo mientras comenzaba a sudar.

No quería admitirlo, pero Davis era el miembro más fuerte de la segunda generación y Veemon pelearía dispuesto al lado de su humano no importara que.

"¿Cómo sabes que él ira contra nosotros?" Pregunto Agumon.

"Es lo que yo haría. De hecho, yo lo hice, ¿recuerdas? Pero lo que le hicimos a Davis fue peor de lo que estaba mal conmigo." Dijo Matt.

Él era el elegido de la Amistad, de todos, él debió de haber estado allí para ayudar al niño que había heredado su Cresta, pero nunca se había molestado en hacerlo.

Todo era su culpa. Él debió de haberle enseñado de sus errores para que pudiera aprender de ellos y no haberse tenido que enfrentar a este problema.

"¿Quieres que los lastime?" Pregunto Davis.

"Si, lastímalos. Destrúyelos, incluso. Eso aliviara tu dolor y te volverás más fuerte sin esas personas que vivieron para hundirte." Dijo Cherrymon.

La ira lleno los ojos de Davis mientras rechazaba la mano de Cherrymon haciéndolo jadear, y se levantaba rápidamente con el ceño fruncido.

"¿De verdad crees que soy capaz de destruirlos?" Demando incrédulo.

"Por supuesto. Ellos te rompieron, destrozando tu alma. Ellos te consideran basura." Trato de razonar Cherrymon.

"¡Eso no significa que los mataré! ¿Qué clase de persona sería lo suficientemente estúpida como para intentar lastimar a sus propios amigos solo para alejar su propio dolor?" Pregunto Davis.

No tenía idea de cómo esa pregunta hizo gruñir a un cierto rubio quinceañero en pena al pensar que tan fácil él había aceptado mientras Davis estaba cuestionando a Cherrymon.

"Necesitas esto. Lo sabes en el fondo de tu corazón." Declaro Cherrymon.

"No, lo que sé es que tienes una mente muy retorcida. Ellos tal vez me insulten, menosprecien, se burlen y me hieran, ¡pero aún son mis amigos y moriría antes de herirlos!" Dijo Davis con fiereza.

Los otros Niños Elegidos jadearon sorprendidos de lo que él acababa de decir, las chicas ahora llorando junto con Ken.

"Bien entonces. Sabes, pensé que aquellos que heredaban la cresta de la Amistad eran fáciles de manipular justo como ese niño con el Gabumon era, pero me has probado que estaba equivocado. Tú tal vez seas más fuerte de lo que él era o eres solo un masoquista." Cherrymon rio sombríamente.

Cuando el digimon se dirigió a atacar al joven, Veemon se lanzó rápidamente a la acción y tacleo a Davis al piso quitándolo de la línea de ataque.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Cherrymon.

"¡Veemon, lo hiciste!" Exclamo Davis.

"Sip. Ahora, encarguémonos de él." Veemon sonrió mientras Davis asentía con una sonrisa.

"¡DIGIEVOLUCIONA!"

"Veemon armour digivolve a… ¡Raidramon: la Amistad Relampagueante!"

Montando su dragón, Davis se colgó de sus picos cuando Raidramon disparó a Cherrymon con su Mordida Electrica al brazo del digimon planta haciéndolo gritar en dolor, y entonces Raidramon brinco lejos.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer con él, Davis?" Pregunto Raidramon.

"No lo sé." Respondió Davis mientras entrecerraba sus ojos en pensamiento.

"¡Destrúyelo!" Grito Matt.

Sorprendidos, el segundo dúo de la Amistad se giró para ver que Garurumon había saltado fuera de los espesos árboles con Matt en su espalda y corría a su lado.

"Cherrymon solo ira detrás de otro chico que este lastimado y lo usará. Necesitamos detenerlo de una vez por todas." Dijo Matt con determinación.

Davis se sintió curioso cuando vio brillar algo en sus ojos azules, pero le restó importancia y asintió.

"Entonces hagámoslo." Dijo.

"Vengan e inténtenlo, Elegidos de la Amistad. Aun así eso no cambiara lo que ustedes saben." Cherrymon los fulmino con la mirada.

Gruñendo el uno al otro en acuerdo, Raidramon y Garurumon se enfrentaron a Cherrymon, quien les lanzó pequeñas bombas de cerezas, pero el dragón y lobo rápidamente saltaron fuera del camino y lo atacaron con su Trueno Explosivo y Aullido Desintegrador.

Cherrymon grito en agonía mientras era asaltado por las llamas y relámpagos, y después desintegrado en partículas de datos que flotaron hacia el cielo.

"Davis, ¿estás bien?" Pregunto suavemente Kari.

La cabeza del chico de cabello caoba estaba torcida hacia abajo ocultando su rostro, así que ninguno pudo ver lo que estaba sintiendo o pensando.

"No, no lo estoy. Cherrymon tenía razón." Davis dijo, dejando a todos pasmados.

"No lo tenía." TK negó.

"Nunca deberías tomar venganza. Eso solo empeora las cosas." Dijo Patamon.

"No, no acerca de eso. Me refiero al hecho de que a ustedes chicos nunca les he importado." Davis les dijo.

"Eso no es cierto." Ken dijo mientras corría al lado de su mejor amigo.

Entonces, él los miro a todos con unos ojos de chocolate fundido que los hizo detenerse en su lugar cuando vieron las conflictivas emociones reflejadas en ellos.

"Oh, ¿en serio? Entonces, ¿Cuál es mi color favorito?" Pregunto Davis.

Les dejo perplejos el por qué Davis haría una pregunta tan ridícula, pero decidieron seguirle la corriente para hacerle sentir mejor.

"Azul." Dijo Yolei.

"Error. Es rojo." Corrigió Davis.

Cierto, él siempre vestía azul, pero era porque le gustaba el color.

El color rojo, sin embargo, siempre había sido su favorito porque complementaba su fiera personalidad y pasión.

"Si, pero te apuesto a que no sabes cuales son nuestros colores favoritos." Le reto Yolei.

"Lavanda." Davis respondió apuntando a Yolei, quien estaba sorprendida ya que estaba en lo cierto.

"Verde." Continúo Davis apuntando a Tai.

"Amarillo." Dijo señalando a Cody.

"Amatista." Esto fue dirigido a Kari.

"Verde azulado." Ese sería TK.

"Zafiro." El color favorito de Ken.

"Y dorado." Dijo Davis mientras volteaba a ver a Matt al final.

"Díganme que estoy mal." Los reto a todos.

Nadie dijo nada ya que él había adivinado correctamente los colores favoritos de todos.

"Este es mi punto. Yo no les importo lo suficiente para que sepan mi color favorito. Sí ustedes no saben eso, entonces tampoco sabrán cual es mi canción, película, libro, autor, banda o programa de televisión favorito. ¿Al menos saben si tengo alguna alergia o una fobia? No, no lo hacen. Se supone que somos amigos, pero ¿cómo pueden ser mis amigos si ustedes no saben nada de mi vida?" Pregunto.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras dirigían sus miradas al suelo ya que empezaron a ser conscientes que realmente no sabían los detalles de su vida ni de nada que hiciera a Davis quien es.

Agitando su cabeza disgustado a todos ellos, se quitó los goggles que Tai le había dado, el chico que él veía como una persona tan increíble que Davis trabajaría duro para conseguir un halago o hacerlo respetarlo tanto como él respetaba al antiguo líder.

"Toma. Yo nunca los quise en primer lugar. Solo los tome para hacerte feliz, pero eso no me podría importar menos ahora." Dijo Davis mientras lanzaba los lentes al suelo al lado de los pies de Tai.

Sintiendo como si hubiera perdido una parte de sí mismo, Tai se agacho y tomo los goggles y los observo mientras sentía como si hubiera fracasado.

Había tomado la confianza de un niño y la había destrozado.

"Espero que tengan una buena vida." Dijo Davis pareciendo como sí estuviera a punto de llorar de nuevo pero intentara retener las lágrimas.

Raidramon se dio cuenta y entonces corrió hacia el bosque, dirigiéndose a la puerta digital más cercana para llevarlos a casa.

Cuando se había ido, Kari se rompió a llorar mientras Gatomon se apuraba a su lado para confortar a la angustiada castaña.

"Yo… Nosotros realmente lo lastimamos, ¿verdad?" Pregunto Yolei con tristeza.

"No creo que él vaya a confiar en nosotros de nuevo." Dijo Cody mirando al suelo sintiéndose como basura.

Se suponía que él era el confiable.

Ken sollozó por el hecho de que justamente acababa de perder a su mejor amigo por ser tan estúpido, cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas mientras dejaba salir un lamento de miseria.

Wormmon se apuró al lado del niño de cabello índigo para confortarlo, pero sabía que perder a Davis era tan doloroso para Ken como haber pedido a Sam.

"Regresara y nos perdonara… ¿verdad?" Pregunto Armadillomon.

"Es difícil de decir. Por lo que acabamos de ver, no estaría sorprendido si nunca nos perdonara y nos ignorara por el resto de su vida." Digo Hawkmon con arrepentimiento.

Los digimon también se sentían culpables pues pudieron haber dicho algo para para detener a sus compañeros por ser tan irrespetuosos a su amigo y líder, pero en cambio solo se había reído con ellos.

"¿Por qué solo estamos aquí parados?" Demando Matt haciendo que todos lo voltearan a ver.

"Nuestro amigo esta lastimado. Necesitamos tratar de ayudarlo en vez de solo sentirnos mal por lo que hemos hecho en el pasado." Continuo.

"Pero no parece que él quiere tener nada que ver con nosotros" Dijo Wormmon con timidez.

"No importa. Aun así podemos intentar." Dijo Garurumon.

Con eso, los originales dueños del Emblema de la Amistad arrancaron en la dirección en que su sucesor se había dirigido, determinados en alcanzarlos y ayudarlos.

Raidramon estaba corriendo por los espacios del Mundo Digital cuando escucho el golpeteo de pisadas.

"Estamos siendo seguidos." Declaro.

Mirando atrás, Davis frunció el ceño al ver que era Matt y Garurumo los que los estaban persiguiendo.

"¿Que están haciendo aquí? Acelera. Necesitamos perderlos." Le dijo a su dragón.

"Lo tengo." Dijo Raidramon.

La tierra levantada por las pisadas aumento cuando ellos incrementaron su velocidad haciendo fruncir el ceño a Matt mientras se daba cuenta que ellos ya sabían que los estaban siguiendo.

"Apúrate, Garurumon. Se están alejando." Apresuró Matt.

"Sí." El lobo gruño mientras aceleraba.

Pronto, los dos digimon estaban corriendo uno al lado de otro, Matt mirando a Davis quien estaba intentando concentrarse en lo que estaba enfrente de ellos tratando de ignorarlo.

"Davis, necesitamos hablar. Detente." Llamo al más joven.

"¡¿Qué?! Lo siento, ¡no puedo oírte!" Grito de vuelta.

Frunciendo el ceño, Matt decidió que tendría que tomar acciones más drásticas para atrapar la atención de Davis.

Se inclinó y susurró su plan en la oreja de Garurumon, el lobo lo miro preocupado, pero asintió en confirmación mientras mantenía el paso con el dragón.

"¿Qué estas planeando?" Murmuro Davis.

Garurumon se desvió justo delante de Raidramon, haciéndolo girar hacia un largo campo donde un pasto alto estaba localizado y al cual ambos estaban corriendo.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Pregunto Raidramon.

"Ya verás." Dijo Garurumon.

Mientras compitan entre ellos, Matt se había levantado cuidadosamente en la espalda de su lobo y entonces se abalanzó contra Davis, atrapándolo entre sus brazos mientras giraba su cuerpo para hacerlos caer a ambos del dragón y dirigirse a la suave hierba que detendría la caída.

Ambos digimon pararon de correr y se giraron a sus compañeros en preocupación en caso de que se hubieran lastimado durante la caída.

Matt estaba tendido de espaldas con sus brazos alrededor de Davis y su pecho contra el del otro, manteniéndolo en su lugar.

"¡Dejame ir!" Grito Davis forcejeando con los brazos de Matt.

"¿Para que puedas huir? No va a pasar, Davis. Vamos a hablar y nos vamos a quedar aquí tanto como necesitemos, incluso sí toma toda la noche." Digo Matt con firmeza.

"¿Qué hay acerca de tu papá? ¿No sospechara algo sí no vas a casa?" Pregunto Davis.

"¿Qué hay acerca de tu familia?" Contraataco Matt.

"No les importa, nunca lo hacen. ¡Ahora déjame ir!" Grito Davis mientras se retorcía en los brazos de Matt pero este solo afirmo su agarre del otro chico acercándolo más a sí mismo.

"¿Después de que me acabas de decir eso? De ninguna manera, ahora empieza a hablar. ¿Por qué piensas que a tus padres no les importaría?" Pregunto.

"¡Porque ellos me dijeron que no les importaba! ¡Ellos solo me llaman estúpido igual que los otros y Jun solo se burla de mí todo el tiempo! Solo quiero ir a un lugar donde pueda estar solo y no tener que preocuparme por nada de eso por un tiempo." Exclamo Davis.

"Tendrás que enfrentarlo en algún momento. Y a los otros Niños Elegidos. Perdón. Todo esto es mi culpa. Debí de haber estado cuidándote. Yo, de todas las personas, sé que tan frágil es el poder de la Amistad. Cherrymon intento llegar a mí también." Confeso Matt.

Davis se detuvo cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Matt y miro en los ojos azules donde encontró un viejo dolor escondido allí.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto sorprendido.

Dándose cuenta que se había tranquilizado, Matt aflojo su agarre, pero se mantuvo firme para que no pudiera escapar tan fácilmente mientras iniciaba con su historia.

"TK fue secuestrado por Puppetmon y se salvó a sí mismo. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que él ya no me necesitaba más y eso realmente me dolió. Pensé que proteger a TK era mi propósito en la vida, pero ahora que se podía cuidar a sí mismo, ya no tenía nada porque vivir." Explico.

Raidramon y Garurumon se acostaron uno al lado del otro mientras escuchaban la historia que el rubio estaba contando.

"Después del divorcio, estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, así que cuando me mandaron a ver por TK en el campamento, y después en el Mundo Digital, me espanté. Yo no sabía cómo ser un hermano mayor. Tai hacía un mejor trabajo y eso me molestaba. Después de que me había acostumbrado a la idea de cuidar a TK, él solo maduro tan rápido que me perdí mi oportunidad de estar realmente allí para él. Cherrymon me encontró cuando empezaba a dudar que fuera de valor para el grupo. Me convenció de deshacerme de Tai, lo ataqué y después le ordené a MetalGarurumon que eliminara a WarGreymon. Realmente hice un desastre. Cuando te vi con Cherrymon, me paralicé de miedo porque pensé que llenaría tu cabeza de mentiras, pero no lo hizo. A diferencia de mí, tú pudiste ver lo que él era y luchaste contra él. Desearía haber tenido tu fuerza en ese entonces." Dijo Matt.

Sintiendo sus brazos moverse, miro para abajo y vio que Davis había acomodado sus extremidades alrededor de su cintura lo mejor que puedo mientras descansaba su frente en el pecho del más alto.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Pregunto Matt ruborizado.

"Parecía que necesitabas un abrazo." Fue la respuesta del niño más joven que intentaba ocultar su sonrojo.

Con abrazos había sido la forma en que había hecho a Veemon sentirse mejor después de que Gatomon lo rechazara y también había ayudado a Ken cuando él estaba teniendo pesadillas del Emperador Digimon.

Fue la única cosa que le vino a la mente a Davis para ayudar a Matt a sentirse mejor y estaba esperando que 'El Señor Genial' le diera un puñetazo por la incómoda proximidad.

En cambio, Matt simplemente sonrió, regreso el abrazó y se empezó a darse cuenta que Davis era de hecho más parecido a él de lo que había pensado al inicio.

Era otro hermano a al que necesitaba vigilar y proteger.

Tanto Garurumon y Raidramon sonrieron revertiéndose a sus formas infantiles mientras observaban a sus compañeros abrazarse.

Parecía como si fueran hermanos que se estaban reconciliando después de una gran pelea.

"¿Crees que puedas perdonar a los otros por lo que hicieron?" Pregunto Matt.

"Tal vez después. Tengo el derecho de estar enojado con ellos ya que he estado conteniendo mis emociones por demasiado tiempo." Le dijo Davis.

Riendo, Matt se paró y levanto a Davis.

"¿Podemos ir a comer ahora?" Pregunto Veemon.

"Yo también tengo un poco de hambre." Admitió Gabumon.

Los dos herederos de la Amistad rieron ante eso mientras el cuarteto se dirigía hacia la puerta digital para ir de regreso a casa y obtener algo que comer, Matt usando el D-Terminal de Davis para enviar un rápido mensaje a los otros avisándoles que había encontrado al niño y que estaban de regreso a casa.

Tal vez algún día el portador del Coraje y la Amistad encontraría en sí mismo lo necesario para perdonar a los demás por el dolor que le había causado, pero en ese momento tenía que sobrevivir el proceso de curación primero.

Y Matt tenía la intención de estar a su lado para ayudarlo en todo el camino incluso sí tenía que pasar por el horror de tener a Jun lanzándosele en el proceso.

Pero mientras Davis fuera feliz, eso era todo lo que importaba.

N.T: **Desconozco sí alguien leerá esto, pero planeo intentar continuarlo. Ya casi termino con la continuación de la segunda parte de este capitulo, sin embargo, originalmente este era un Takuya/femDaisuke... No sé sí apegarme a eso, aunque nunca especificando ningún tipo de acto sexual (hasta donde voy en la historia original no hay nada de eso, pero solo lo aclaro) o como un (bromance?) una amistad muy cercana o similar. Les agradezco si dejan su opinión. Tal vez me dirigiré con el autor original para pedir su opinión. Al final, es su historia, y aun con su permiso sigue siendo la suya.**

Sí tienen un comentario de la traducción, resulta confuso o hay algo mal, no duden en decirme.


	2. El Final de una Vieja Vida

"El Final de una Vieja Vida"

Notas de traductor: **Perdonen por la tardanza. No hay excusas, perdón, pero tuve mis razones. De cualquier forma, aprovechare estas vacaciones para avanzar en la traducción, espero todavía sigan interesados.**

 **Gracias a _annalisa7_ , _piccolaLilly17_ , _piccolaamica_ y _lindaluna_ por sus comentarios y opiniones. **

**Al final, decidí que me aferraría a la historia original. Así que rozare el romance (como hacía en la pareja heterosexual original de la historia de _Princess of Miracles_ según recuerdo…) pero no será nada explícito (y probablemente no pase de ruborizarse o tomarse de las manos). Es decir, si, será yaoi. Me parece más divertido, se me hace más cómodo y menos complicado, para mí, dejarlo así. Si continúan leyendo les agradezco, y si no es así, entiendo completamente: gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad a la historia y perdonen por no haberme decidido antes y quitarles su tiempo. Especialmente perdón a _piccolaLilly17_ , a quien le había dicho que probablemente sería solo de amistad, mis disculpas por todo. **

(Notas de originales:) **Pensé en hacer una versión más larga de mi historia, originalmente** ** _oneshot_** **, que algunos de ustedes tal vez hayan leído. Por favor, ¡disfruten y comenten!**

Cuando Davis llego a casa, vio as sus padres llevando cajas alrededor del departamento mientras una frustrada Jun solo estaba sentada en la cocina.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunto Davis.

Su madre la volteo a ver.

"Tu padre acaba de ser trasferido en el trabajo. Nos mudaremos este sábado, así que deberías ir a empacar tus cosas o las dejaremos aquí." Dijo la mujer.

Demasiado sorprendido por eso, Davis solo asintió y se dirigió a su habitación, donde dejo a Demiveemon mientras empezaba a empacar sus cosas.

"Davis, ¿no vas a intentar convencer a tus papas de no mudarse?" Pregunto el dragón.

"No. No les importara lo que les diga, así que solo estaría gastando mi tiempo. Además, necesito algo diferente." Dijo Davis.

Demiveemon frunció triste el ceño al escucharlo mientras observaba a su compañero empaquetar sus cosas, alistándose para irse del lugar donde él siempre había vivido.

(Al día siguiente…)

"¿Te estas mudando? ¿En serio?" Pregunto Matt.

Los dos dúos de la Amistad estaban hablando en el apartamento de los Ishida ya que Davis quería en ese momento estar lejos de donde los otros pudieran encontrarlo.

"Al parecer. Cuando Papá se decide, no hay forma de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Sí los lloriqueos de Jun no lo lograron, entonces era obvio que nada de lo que dijeran iba a funcionar."

"Es decir nada." Lo aclaro Matt haciendo al más joven lanzarle una mirada mientras él solo sonreía inocente.

"Bueno, solo llámame y mensajéame tanto como puedas cuando llegues allí. Por cierto, ¿a dónde te estas mudando?" Pregunto Matt.

"Algún lugar llamado Shibuya, creo." Respondió Davis.

Tsunomon y Demiveemon estaban viendo un programa de televisión mientras comía palomitas, riéndose y tratando de olvidarse del hecho de que no se verían el uno al otro por un tiempo.

Matt sonrió cuando vio el estrés escondido en la cara del de cabello caoba y le puso una mano en el hombro, haciéndolo mirar a sus ojos azules.

"Hazme un favor y trata de hacer al menos un amigo, ¿sí?" Pregunto.

Davis asintió, pero no estaba seguro sí él podría confiar tan fácilmente en alguien después de lo que acababa de pasar.

(Una semana después…)

La familia Motomiya acababa de llegar a su nueva casa en el pueblo de Shibuya. Entraron a la casa celeste que tenía cuatro recamaras, junto a un ático, un sótano para almacenar sus cosas, una sala, una cocina-comedor y dos baños, con una puerta delantera y otra trasera en la cocina.

Davis había estado bajando de su habitación y se detuvo cuando vio la desconocida familia de cuatro en la nueva casa de los Motomiya.

Había un hombre adulto con piel ligeramente bronceada y cabello negro largo atado en una coleta; una mujer con cabello rojizo; un pequeño niño con cabello y ojos cafés y una piel pálida como la madre, mientras el niño que estaba alrededor de la edad de Davis tenía piel tostada como su padre, al igual que cabello castaño que estaba estilizado en similar forma al de su madre.

Algo que puso a Davis incomodo fueron los goggles cuadrados que él tenía alrededor de su cuello porque le recordaban demasiado a Tai y él había estado tratando de olvidar a sus antiguos amigos que lo habían lastimado.

"Estábamos esperando ser los primeros en darles la bienvenida al vecindario." Dijo el hombre.

"Gracias." Dijo el Señor Motomiya.

Jun vio al lado y localizo a Davis escondiéndose por el pasillo con Demiveemon abrazado a su pecho y una expresión de preocupación en su cara.

La Señora Motomiya se dio cuenta de lo que Jun estaba viendo.

"Bueno, Yo soy Mai, esta es mi hija Jun, mi esposo Jiro y mi hijo se llama Davis." Presento ella.

Suspirando, Davis salió de donde se estaba escondiendo, la otra familia notándola por primera vez, y el hijo mayor lo observo atentamente con un ligero rubor apareciendo en sus mejillas.

"Bueno, fue maravillosos conocerlos. Tal vez ustedes pudieran venir a cenar para que podamos conocernos un poco mejor." Dijo la mujer.

Ella veía esto como la oportunidad para hacer nuevos amigos, en especial para su hijo mayor, a quien había notado como había reaccionado al ver al niño de pelo caoba.

"Eso suena maravilloso." Dijo Mai.

"Estaremos allí. ¿A qué hora deberíamos llegar?" Pregunto Jiro.

"Creo que a las 7:00 estaría bien para todos." El hombre sonrió.

"Muy bien, entonces, los veremos a las 7:00." Dijo Jiro.

"¡Adios!" La mujer se despidió con un gesto de la mano.

La familia se fue entonces, Jiro cerrando la puerta después y girándose a dirigirle una mirada severa a su hijo menor.

"Te comportaras esta noche, ¿entiendes?" Demando.

Con los dientes apretados detrás de sus labios cerrados, Davis solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Suspiro triste mientras ponía a Demiveemon en la cama, el dragón dándole una mirada preocupada.

"Davis, ¿estás bien?" Pregunto.

"Si, amigo. Es solo que no creo estar listo para hacer nuevos amigos tan pronto." Dijo él dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces fue a una de las cajas cercanas a la ventana y la abrió, sacando algunas de sus viejas cosas del soccer.

"¡Oye!" Alguien llamo.

Brincando por la sorpresa, se giró para ver por su ventana y localizar a un castaño viéndolo desde la ventana de su propio cuarto.

Estaban a solo 5 metros del uno al otro, el niño con goggles sonriéndole.

"Eres Davis, ¿cierto? Mi nombre es Takuya Kanbara." Dijo él.

Davis se mantuvo en silencio mientras solo asentía.

"No eres muy platicador, ¿verdad?" Pregunto.

"A la gente le gusta más cuando no hablo." Dijo Davis mientras cerraba la ventana y bajaba las persianas.

Demiveemon miro lo miro con curiosidad mientras él se regresaba a desempacar y cuando el momento para el encuentro con los Kanbara vino, Davis se fue con su familia, dejando a su dragón solo y con algo de comida.

Ellos se dirigieron a la otra casa y fueron recibidos por el padre quien les sonrió a todos.

"Bienvenidos, por favor, pasen. La comida esta ya lista para servirse." Dijo mientras lideraba el grupo adentro.

La madre estaba colocando una vasija con curry en la mesa, Takuya solo observaba y sonrió cuando vio a Davis, para nada ofendido por como el otro lo había tratado.

"Bienvenidos, por favor, tomen asiento." La madre insistió.

Tan pronto como Davis se sentó, Takuya salto a la silla de su derecha, mientras el hermanito se sentaba a su izquierda.

"Esto huele fantástico, um…" Se detuvo Mai.

"Oh, cierto, nunca nos presentamos nosotros, ¿verdad? Yo soy Yuriko; este es mi esposo Hirokai y mis hijos Shinya y Takuya." Dijo la mujer apuntando a los integrantes de si familia.

"Oye, Davis, ¿practicas algún deporte?" Pregunto Shinya haciendo al joven de cabello caoba voltear a verlo.

"Eh, sí. Juego soccer." Dijo.

"¡No puede ser, eso es increíble!" Dijo Takuya disminuyendo la cercanía entre sus rostros incomodando un poco al joven de cabello caoba mientras él solo le sonría a Davis.

"¿Y tú, Jun? ¿Practicas algún deporte o haces alguna actividad?" Pregunto Hiroaki.

"No, no me gustan los deportes." Dijo Jun mientras empezaba a comer.

Los Kanabaras fruncieron el ceño ya que ellos era personas muy activas que disfrutaban los deportes y cualquier otro tipo de actividad física que implicara movimiento como correr o bailar.

"Jun es actualmente una estudiante de honor con muy buenas calificaciones." Dijo orgulloso Jiro haciendo a Davis ver a su plato mientras empezaba a comer.

Los adultos entonces continuaron su plática, Shinya haciéndole también preguntas a Davis que él intento responder lo mejor que podía y Takuya se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento por el hecho de que Jun le estaba hablando de ropa de moda y chicos lindos.

Él quería hablar con Davis, parecía una persona interesante y divertido, además probablemente tenía más cosas en común con él que con Jun.

Después de que terminaron de comer, Shinya hizo a Davis a jugar soccer con él en el patio trasero y este no se negó porque era imposible decirle que no a la mirada que le había dado, mientras Takuya se quedó atorado, otra vez, con Jun en la sala mientras los padres hablaban en la cocina.

(Un par de días después…)

Era el primer día en la nueva escuela, Davis y Jun caminaban juntos fuera de la casa con sus nuevas mochilas y materiales escolares, mientras Demiveemon estaba escondido adentro de la mochila de Davis.

"¡Davis!" Llamo Shinya mientras él y Takuya salían de su casa, el niño pequeño corriendo hacia el chico de cabello caoba.

Él realmente había disfrutado su tiempo con el niño mayor que había sido bueno con él a pesar del hecho de que era mucho más joven que él.

"¡Oye, espera!" Takuya grito mientras corría detrás de su hermano que estaba abrazando el brazo de un sorprendido Davis mientras Jun solo giraba sus ojos ante eso.

"Hola, ustedes dos. ¿Listos para el primer día?" Pregunto Takuya.

"Si, seguro. No puedo esperar para ver si hay algún chico lindo en mi salón." Chilló Jun haciendo a los otros suspirar.

Entonces ellos continuaron caminando, Shinya hablando sin parar con Davis quien lo escuchaba y asentía con una pequeña sonrisa que demostraba que estaba atento a lo que decía.

Cuando ellos llegaron a la escuela, todos se separaron para dirigirse cada uno a sus respectivas clases, Davis teniendo las mismas que Takuya, quien felizmente le explico sobre las clases mientras le hacía muchas preguntas.

Después de un rato, Davis ya había tenido suficiente y solo empezó a hablarle de regreso y le conto acerca de su vida y como era el capitán del equipo de soccer en su antigua escuela, haciéndolo sonreír.

Cuando el tema de los amigos salía a flote, el joven de cabello caoba se congelaba, mientras una mirada de dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos, lo que sorprendía al otro, pero Takuya igual intentaría cambiar el tema de conversación para el alivio de Davis.

(Un mes después…)

Takuya y Davis se habían vuelto amigos cercanos, el ultimo termino confiando en el otro, pero solo en él ya que aún estaba siendo cuidadoso con otras personas y generalmente se portaría tímido con otros, exceptuando a Shinya.

Por el momento, Shinya estaba jugando con el auto de carreras que Davis le había regalado por su cumpleaños, al mismo tiempo que Takuya se sentaba en la mesa luciendo completamente aburrido mientras veía el pastel.

Nadie podía comer hasta que su padre llegara a casa del trabajo, pero a Shinya no le importaba ya que Davis estaba jugando con él y Demiveemon estaba escondido adentro de la capucha de su suéter negro que tenía llamas rojas y naranjas en la parte de abajo.

"Oye, Davis, ¿crees que puedas ayudarme con una broma?" Pregunto en voz baja Shinya para que su mamá y hermano no lo escuchara.

"¿Una broma? ¿Cómo qué?" Susurro Davis.

"Como cambiar el color de cabello de Takuya. No permanentemente, pero sí algo que lo haga molestarse." Río.

"Si, seguro. Mientras no sea rosa o lavanda." Dijo el de cabello caoba.

Cabello rosa le recordaría mucho a Kari y Mimi, mientras lavanda le haría pensar en Yolei, lo que la haría sentirse mal por sus antiguos amigos otra vez.

"Bien, ¿qué hay de un verde neón brillante? ¿Eso no sería asombroso? ¡Tal vez pudiéramos solo poner muchos diferentes colores en su cabello!" Exclamo en voz baja Shinya.

Davis solo le dio al niño una sonrisa cuando Takuya corrió hacia ellos y le tomo la mano, jalándolo a sus pies y haciéndolo correr hacia la puerta.

"¡Nos vamos!" Le grito a su mamá.

"¡No jueguen en la calle!" La mujer grito detrás de ellos.

"¿A dónde vamos?" Davis le pregunto.

"Mi destino. Necesito ir a la estación del tren por mi destino." Él otro dijo.

Esto realmente solo lo confundió, pero entonces un niño pequeño y su papá patearon accidentalmente una pelota de soccer a la calle, haciendo a Takuya soltar la mano de Davis mientras corría por la pelota.

"¡Voy por ella!" Le dijo al padre e hijo.

Fue por la pelota y se giró para patearla de regreso, pero no vio el camión que se estaba acercando a él.

"¡Takuya!" Grito Davis.

Su voz lo hizo voltearse a ver la camioneta y sus ojos se agrandaron en miedo.

"¿Este es mi destino?" Pregunto.

Demiveemon salto del suéter de Davis y rápidamente digievoluciono en su forma Adulta y tomo al niño, moviéndolo lejos del camión y en dirección a Davis y después volvió a su forma Infantil antes de que alguien lo viera.

"¿Qué rayos?" Pregunto Takuya.

Todo lo que había visto fue un rayo de luz y después algo azul antes de estar parado a salvo en frente de Davis.

El cual tenía ojos y boca muy abiertos y parecía como sí hacía un segundo hubiera estado intentando correr hacia donde él estaba antes.

Davis había estado asustado de perder a su amigo.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca." Regaño a Takuya.

"Lo siento, supongo que debí de haber visto hacia donde iba." El otro dijo avergonzado, para después revisar su teléfono.

"¡Ah, vamos tarde!" Grito y tomo su mano, casi encontrándose con Veemon sí este no se hubiera movido del camino a tiempo y lanzado después en la mano de Davis mientras salían corriendo.

Takuya los arrastró a la estación del tren donde ellos fueron a donde la maquina despendedora de boletos estaba y empezó a revisaba sus bolsillos mientras Davis levantaba a Veemon y lo cargaba, esperando que el otro no se diera cuenta del dragón.

"Oh, hombre. Sabía que debía de haber le pedido más dinero a mamá." Takuya gruño mientras golpeaba su cabeza con la máquina.

La cual pitó y después sacó dos boletos originalmente rojos, pero brillaban haciéndolos parecer como data azul antes de que regresaran a la normalidad.

"Eh, eso funciona." Dijo el castaño y después volteo a ver a Davis.

"¿Siempre has tenido esa cosa?" Pregunto viendo fijamente a Veemon.

"Si, solo que estabas demasiado apurado como para darte cuenta." Dijo el de pelo caoba.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Takuya le tomo la mano y lo jaló con él, otra vez, y se dirigieron al tren, gritándole que esperara y los dos después corrieron adentro.

Takuya se derrumbó en el suelo jadeando mientras Davis solo lo observaba.

"No puedo creer que lo lográramos. ¿Eh? ¿Cómo puede ser que no estés cansado?" Le pregunto al de cabello caoba.

"Estoy acostumbrado a correr alrededor todo el tiempo." Respondió Davis haciéndolo gruñir.

Enfrente de ellos notaron a un chico de su edad con cabello largo negro atado detrás mientras sus mechones eran restringidos por una bandana azul con rayas atigradas cafés. Tenía unos ojos zafiro que estaban concentrados en su teléfono celular.

"Me pregunto si el recibió el mismo mensaje." Takuya comento a Davis quien mordió su labio inferior.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento." Veemon susurro en el oído de su compañero.

Él asintió a eso, especialmente cuando todos los celulares de todos sonaron, pero las únicas dos personas a bordo que recibieron el mensaje fueron Takuya y el chico bandana.

Mirando alrededor, Davis encontró a un niño que estaba usando una gorra verde observando al chico bandana y por un momento pensó que era Ken, pero al mirarlo más de cerca, se dio cuenta que solo era alguien más que se parecía al chico bandana demasiado.

"¡OHHH, VAMOS!" Takuya se levantó gritando.

Davis brinco por la sorpresa de sus acciones, mientras el chico bandana y los otros pasajeros alrededor miraban al loco chico de goggles quien tenía sus manos en su cabeza pareciendo frustrado por el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

"¡DAME UN DESCANSO! ¡ESTOY HACIENDO LO MEJOR QUE PUEDO!" Se quejó ruidosamente Takuya.

El dúo de los Milagros solo suspiro.

Después de un rato, ellos finalmente llegaron a su estación y Takuya enlazó su brazo con el de Davis mientras Veemon era llevado en la espalda del de pelo caoba, los tres viendo alrededor.

"¿A dónde vamos ahora?" Pregunto Davis.

"No lo sé." Dijo Takuya.

Justo en ese momento, el chico bandana los sobrepaso caminando enfrente de ellos y alguna clase de ola de energía paso entre el trio dejándolos aturdidos, pero fue ignorada mientras el pelinegro siguió su camino.

"Tal vez… él sabe." Takuya dijo con determinación.

El de los goggles salió corriendo, arrastrando a Davis con él, pero el de cabello caoba se soltó y lo arrebasó, sorprendiéndolo con la velocidad a la que iba mientras corría y llegando al elevador en solo un minuto.

"¿Cómo hace eso?" Murmuro Takuya mientras intentaba correr más rápido.

Brincó al elevador antes de que las puertas se cerraran, golpeando su cabeza con la pared y haciendo al chico bandana, Davis y Veemon voltearlo a ver.

"Sabes que pude haber detenido las puertas, ¿verdad?" Pregunto con suavidad el de cabello caoba.

"Ahora me lo dices." Gruño Takuya mientras se levantaba a una posición sentada y se sobaba su dolorida cabeza.

Viendo al chico bandana, Takuya le dio una mirada curiosa mientras Davis se volteaba a verlo.

"Oye, ¿te llego a ti también el mensaje?" Pregunto Takuya.

El niño no respondió, solo se giró lejos de el castaño.

"Pudiste al menos contestarme." Dijo el de los goggles.

Justo entonces, el elevador empezó a hacer ruidos raros y los tres vieron que estaban saltándose algunos pisos. Estaban por debajo de la planta baja, así que no estaban en ningún nivel ya.

Una descarga rápida de energía negativa paso por Davis y el pelinegro lo que los hizo jadear al sentir algo raro, pero sin estar seguros de que era.

Veemon se quejó mientras sus orejas se movieron significando que el digimon también lo había sentido.

"Mi destino está realmente empezando a fastidiar." Takuya dijo.

El elevador se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo a Takuya caer en su espalda mientras los otros dos chicos se sujetaron con las paredes para mantenerse en pie.

"Hombre, ¡de verdad debo dejar de caer en mi cabeza!" Dijo Takuya.

Los tres miraron afuera del elevador para ver las puertas abiertas, una estación de trenes subterránea con diferentes colores de trenes y niños de todas las edades abordándolos.

"Tan raro." Dijo Takuya.

"Es tu decisión. ¿Cuál de ellos elegirás?" Los teléfonos de Takuya y el chico bandana preguntaron.

"Oye, ¿cuál elegirás tú?" Pregunto Takuya mientras el pelinegro solo se alejaba.

"Jo, mi teléfono habla más que ese tipo." Murmuro el castaño.

"Así que, ¿cuál elegimos?" Pregunto el de gogles mientras se levantaba y miraba alrededor.

"No lo sé, pero tengo un sentimiento que algo grande va a pasar." Dijo Davis mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

Takuya lo miro confundido, pero el otro lo ignoro mientras él y Veemon localizaron un tren color vino que estaba cerca de ellos y tenía a un par de chicos metiéndose para ver lo que había en el interior mientras otro niño era lanzado dentro por algunos chicos.

Tristemente ellos no tuvieron tiempo para ver alrededor cuando las puertas de los trenes se cerraron y empezaron a dejar la estación, así que los dos empezaron a correr hacia el tren color vino, Davis brincando arriba rápidamente y después sacando su mano para que Takuya la pudiera tomar.

Veemon salto adentro y tomo agarre de Davis, jalándolos a él y Takuya en el carro. El castaño jadeaba intentando calmar su respiración.

"Gracias." Jadeo.

Alzando su mirada, localizo al chico bandana en el tren enfrente de ellos y el dúo de los Milagros se volvió a verlo también.

Continuaron el contacto visual hasta que ambos fueron en diferentes túneles separados y después miraron la puerta enfrente de ellos.

"Así que, ¿qué hacemos ahora?" Pregunto Takuya.

"Solo caminar y ver lo que es nuestro destino ahora." Dijo Davis mientras levantaba a Veemon y caminaba adentro.

Takuya asintió y lo siguió, pero el chico de cabello caoba no pudo evitar preguntarse en lo que se acaba de meter.

Continuara…

 **Sí tienen un comentario de la traducción, resulta confuso o hay algo mal, no duden en decirme.**


End file.
